Lies you told me
by majickjessi
Summary: What if Spike didn't know who Buffy was and he was her date for a week through a dating service? prewritten until chapt.3 by riahannon
1. Chapter 1

**Lies You Told Me**

**(this is based on the movie 'The Wedding Date' but loosely)**

**Chapter 1: Meet My Mystery Man**

Disclaimer: "Who am I?" he asks gazing up at me. "Well now that depends" I tell hi "Up until the first paragraph in chapter three Riahannon wrote about you but BtVS characters all belong to Joss Whedon, 20th century fox and Mutant enemy." Spike looks at me for a little while trying to decide if my answer is acceptable Then he nods "Alright, Luv but will I know any one in this story?" "Not until you meet them." I tell him smiling mysteriously. He nods and jumps into the notebook that was lying on the sand near the ocean. Smiling I close the notebook and walk off into the sunset.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, Buffy Summers thought as she slipped on her favorite jeans and green polo shirt. Looking into the mirror she scrunched her face at her reflection, but didn't move to change her clothes. She had what she wanted, casual but still looking good. She brushed her wavy blonde hair and was about to brush her teeth when the phone rang. Ignoring it, she put toothpaste on her brush and started scrubbing. Then she heard the voice of the caller. It was him!

" 'ello, it's me, Spike. I got your message, all seven of them," there was a pause and Buffy wondered if she actually heard amusement in his voice. No way, he wouldn't laugh at her for being cautious!

"Buffy, luv," the voice continued in the, she had to admit, yummy accent, "I do this for a living, don't worry and take a breather. I'll meet you at the airport. Bye."

The confirmation of their meeting only made her more nervous. Buffy viciously scrubbed her teeth then took one final look in the mirror.

This is it Summers, she told herself, you are official insane.

Buffy dragged her large black suitcase through the automatic doors and headed for Midwest Express Airlines and stood in line. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering their little hearts out and she was breathing deeply, in and out.

When she'd received the invitation for her step-brother and wedding she'd immediately sent her reply for Ms. Buffy Summers and Guest. Then stupid Riley broke up with her before she even got to inviting him along. Not willing to endure the humiliation of facing her family, friends and foes by showing up without a date, Buffy did the one thing she never thought she'd ever do. Hire an escort. After many tries she'd finally found a respectable place she'd heard about through her friend Jane.

Jane had told her the best was a guy named Spike. At first she'd been reluctant to hire him seeing how his name wasn't exact orthodox, but Jane reassured her it was just a nickname from when he used to spike his hair up and his real name was William.

Buffy quickly paid her large sum of $6,000 and arranged to meet him at NYC airport.

Now she was here and was having some seriously big doubts about the whole arrangement.

Who was she kidding? She'd talk to the guy twice and it hadn't been for more than 15 minutes. And she didn't even know what he looked like! Jane had said he was definitely good-looking, but then again Jane wasn't exactly picky when it came to guys.

Buffy tapped her foot nervously as the line inched along. Finally she got to the front and checked her luggage.

Once she sent her bag on its way she stood facing the escalator. This was it. Once she went up the escalator and past security she was in this. All the way.

Oh god there went the butterflies. Maybe they were bats.

She slowly climbed the stairs and stood in line for security. She passed through easily and then tried to find Gate G62. The last time she'd had flown anywhere was five years ago when she moved to New York. Now she was going back to good ole Sunnydale, California.

Goodie.

She found the gate easily enough with an hour to spare. She sat down in a seat and casually scanned the crowd for Spike.

"Stupid me," she muttered, "I should have asked what he looked like."

Not that he really knew what she looked like either. Crap.

As she looked around a flash of pale blonde, platinum colored hair caught her eye. She eyed the man discreetly. Whoa. He was really hot in a sort of punkish way.

She peered around a few heads to get a closer look. He seemed to be looking for someone, probably his girlfriend, she thought. His face though was one of the more fascinating faces she'd ever seen. High cheekbones, full sensual lips and a pair of blue eyes she could tell would pierce right through you.

Yeah, hottie for sure.

With a sigh, Buffy looked around for any guy standing alone, but most were with families or were too young or old to be Spike (she hoped.)

Double crap, Buffy cursed inwardly. Well, she would just have to wait until everyone boarded and see who was left. Spike had told her that his seat was behind hers, so at least she'd have that if she couldn't find him.

Taking out the latest _Cosmopolitan_, she thumbed through it, briefly pausing at the 'Please Your Man Seven Different Ways!" article. If only she had one of her own.

Before she knew it, they were boarding passengers. She quickly put away her magazine and eyed all the passengers as they boarded, hoping for some sort of signal that one of the guys was Spike.

No suck luck.

The place quickly emptied and the last of the people were boarding.

"Last call for flight 586 New York, New York to Sunnydale, California!"

Buffy picked up her carry-on and purse, hoping Spike was already on the plane. She stood in line and saw the bleached man she'd eyed earlier stand up and get in line.

Weird. Besides the elderly couple they were the only- "Omigod!" She said out loud and turned to face the man behind her.

"Uh…Spike?"


	2. Airplanes Suck!

**Chapter 2: Airplanes Suck!**

To say the man was surprised was an understatement.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" He asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah," Buffy replied lamely and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," She said in her friendliest voice with a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Luv," Spike said, shaking her hand.

The ticket lady cleared her throat and Buffy turned to give the lady her ticket, "Sorry. Here."

The lady ripped the ticket and handed her piece back, eyeing her suspiciously. The woman had obviously overheard their conversation and was curious.

Buffy waited for Spike's ticket to be ripped then they progressed to the plane.

"So…you're Buffy Summers. Not really what I was expecting," Spike commented.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "What were you expecting?"

Spike shrugged, "Not you, Luv."

Buffy frowned at his cryptic response, "Can you stop with the pet names. My name's Buffy."

Spike shot her a smirk, "Sorry Luv. Habit, must be a British thing."

"I don't think so. My step-father is British and he certainly doesn't call me his Luv." Buffy shot back, thinking of Giles.

"Yeah you mentioned that. But then again he's older than you. Might be considered indecent. It's just a nickname, mean nothing by it."

"Whatever," Buffy muttered.

Well they were off to a great start.

"Sorry," Buffy forced herself to say, "I'm just nervous." Buffy said as she sat down in her seat.

"What about?" Spike inquired, putting his bag up in the overhead compartment. His shirt rode up slightly revealing a strip of ivory, smooth skin with a trail of light brown hair dipping into his pants. She felt her mouth go dry at the though of where that little happy trail led. Oh god she really needed to get laid if she was getting turned on by a little strip of skin.

"What about pet?" Spike prompted and Buffy jerked out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Well, um mostly this," Buffy admitted motioning between them, "And I haven't seen my family in four years, my sister hates me, I haven't talked to my old friends in the last two years, I just found out my best friend is a lesbian, not that there's anything wrong with that it's just a big surprise and I hate flying." Buffy stopped to take a deep breath and caught the slightly amused expression on Spike's face.

"Well that was enlightening, can see why you're so nervous now," Spike said with a brief grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes and settled in her seat and watched Spike settle into his behind her.

They were silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You like the Ramones?"

Well this was going to be interesting.

Buffy gripped the seat tightly as the plane once again dipped suddenly.

Breathe, breathe, breathe she told herself trying to remain calm. Spike was currently reading some book while listen to his headphones looking blissfully ignorant about the bouncy plane. Stupid idiot.

Buffy however was panicking. She was too nervous to read or listen to her iPod and there wasn't a movie so she was forced to dwell on the fact that she was well over a thousand feet in the air.

Yikes.

Just then the plane gave a big jolt and Buffy let out an "Eep!" The man sitting next to her gave her look and Buffy gave him a weak smile, "Bumpy plane."

She glanced out the window to see the thick fluffy clouds. Wouldn't it be nice if she could live on those clouds, all soft and white and fluffy looking…

"Aah!" Buffy let out a small scream as the plane once again dipped down. Now she'd caught the attention of her surrounding neighbors and Buffy could feel her face heating up.

"Sorry," She mumbled, sinking into her seat.

"You alright pet?" A deep, sexy voice said from behind her. Spike.

Buffy turned and gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look, "Yeah, I'm fantastic." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

Spike chuckled, "No need to get shirty Luv."

"Shirty? What's that mean? Is that even a real word?" She demanded.

Spike shook his head at her anxious voice, "Yeah it is. Okay Luv, you need to relax. Think of something relaxing."

"Um…the Bahamas?" Buffy asked more than answered.

"Right. Close your eyes and think of the beach. The white sand is all soft and warm beneath you, sun warming you till you're all nice and toasty. The sounds of the ocean crashing on the shore. You can feel the tension melting away…Breathe in, breathe out. Relax your body and feel the heat and the warm breeze that caresses your skin…Breathe in, breathe out."

Buffy felt herself drifting to sleep by the mixture of Spike lovely, soothing voice and words. Mmm…nice…

"Buffy, Buffy Luv, we've landed," A warm (haha! Clue that this is All-human!) Hand was shaking her gently.

"Mmm…guh," Buffy muttered, rousing herself, "I'm up, I'm up."

She opened her eyes a crack to see a hottie bent over trying to wake her up. Was she still dreaming?

"Summers, plane's landed," He said with an edge of impatience.

Oh! Buffy straightened and-ow!- bonked her head on Spike's chin.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed reminding her of Giles.

"Ugh," Buffy mumbled, rubbing her own head, "Sorry."

"No problem," Spike said through gritted teeth and popped up her overhead compartment to pull out her small bag.

"I'll take that," Buffy said reaching out for it.

"It's not a big deal," Spike told her.

"I like carrying my own stuff," Buffy lied and Spike's eyes narrowed.

"You don't trust me," he accused as they slid in line to exit the plane.

Buffy thought about denying it but it was pointless.

"I just met you!" She hissed, "Besides I'm strong enough to carry my own bag."

"Listen Luv, if you want this to work, you're going to have to trust me, or at least be a bloody good actor." Spike jaw jumped, demonstrating he was clearly annoyed.

They locked eyes, daring the other to back down. After a minute they both looked away and silently made their way out of the boarding area.

"Okay, my family's gonna be here any minute. You should know they're kinda weird and" Buffy wasn't able to finish before a familiar male voice called out, "Hey Buffster, over here!"

Both Spike and Buffy turned to see a brown-haired, smiling man walking towards them.

"They're here," Buffy said unnecessarily and pasted on her bright, cheerleader grin.

Well if nothing else, this was sure to be entertaining, Spike thought.


	3. Welcome to Sunnyhell,California

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Riahannon started this story writing up to the first paragraph in chapter three and now she has passed it on to me. BtVS is owned by mutant enemy, Joss Whedon and 20th century fox, I merely borrow them.

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Sunny hell**

"Hey Xand!" Buffy rushed forward to hug her old friend.

Spike lagged behind and as soon as Buffy pulled away he stuck out his hand, "I'm William, nice to meet you." Spike's rough accent and weird words were gone and replaced with a stuffy accent and sweet demeanor despite the hair and duster.

Buffy blinked at his transformation from rebel hottie British punk, to junior Giles.

Xander looked a little puzzled but shook his hand, "Xander."

"I've heard a lot about you from Buffy, nice to finally meet you in person."

Xander still looked a little lost, "Thanks."

Buffy looked around not seeing anyone else, "So…where's everyone?"

"So how long have you and William been going out?" Xander asked anxiously clapping his hands together trying to avoid Buffy's question.

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other quickly. "Two months, but don't change the subject, where are they?" Buffy demanded crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

"They were busy getting ready for the wedding, so they sent me" Xander explained not looking Buffy in the eye.

"Too busy to come get me?" Buffy asked quietly not really expecting an answer, hurt was written clearly all over her face.

"It's alright Luv" Spike said putting his arm around her waist. Buffy leaned into him feeling butterflies again in her stomach. Xander noticed the small gesture and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Come on your mom's waiting for us back at the house." He said.

"I'll go get our luggage" Spike said leaving Buffy and Xander alone.

"Who is that creep?" Xander asked once Spike was out of earshot

"HEY!" Buffy exclaimed "He's my boyfriend Xander." 'Or at least for the week' she mentally added.

"Sorry Buff" Xander quickly apologized.

"So what's new?" Buffy asked him.

"Besides Dawnie getting married to your ex fiance, not too much." He replied nonchalantly making Buffy laugh.

Spike watched as Buffy's angry facial expression was quickly changed into a laughing one.

'I wonder what the whelp said to her' Spike thought feeling oddly possessive of her. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked her… a lot. Picking up their suitcases he slowly made his way back to them 'She's mine for a week' he thought 'And she's paying for it' his conscience was quick to add, shaking his head he realized he had almost collided right into Xander.

"Sorry mate" Spike quickly apologized. "Wasn't watching where I was going"

Buffy looked at him her mouth slightly ajar.

'What happened to the fire in him? I liked that' Buffy thought following the guys towards the parking lot. Buffy sat in the back seat along side Spike, who reached unconsciously for her hand. Buffy's eyes stared at their hands for a few moments, until Spike interrupted her thoughts.

"Is something wrong Luv?"

"Huh? What? No." She replied pulling her hand away Spike smirked at her and she blushed. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, 'You're bloody cute when you blush." Which caused her to blush even more. Xander looked at them in the rear view mirror and raised one eyebrow but all he got was smiles….

XxXxX

"Hi mom" Buffy said hugging her.

"Hey honey, who's your boyfriend?" she asked looking him up and down.

"This is William" She said hooking her hand around his elbow lovingly.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" Spike said holding out his hand.

"Psh! None of this ma'am stuff call me Joyce." She said pulling him into a hug making Buffy smile gently at the sight.

"Let's get you into your room" Joyce said walking up the stairs "I figured you two would want a room together.' She said at the top of the stairs.

"It's two doors down on your right." She told them pointedly.

"Ok thanks mom" Buffy said picking up her bag and giving her mom another small hug.

"Come on Will" Buffy said teasingly pulling him towards the bedroom.

Once they were inside the room Buffy laid down on the bed and sighed and was about to close her eyes when she realize Spike was about to lay down too. Not entirely sure what to do, Buffy rolled over and let him lay next to her. Since the bed was only a queen size bed they were touching when Spike laid down.

"Spike?" Buffy said quietly a few moments later.

"Mhm" He murmured since he was almost asleep.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?" Buffy asked softly.

"What do you mean pet?"

"I mean, my sister is a spoiled bitch and my ex-fiancé is going to be here."

"Don't worry about it Luv, let me handle making your ex, and sister for that matter completely jealous" he said gently pulling her over to him. "And you are going to enjoy every bloody second of it….."

A/N do I suck at writing this or should I keep going? R&R please!


End file.
